


I Cried

by LiveNotJustSurvive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveNotJustSurvive/pseuds/LiveNotJustSurvive
Summary: "Just when I thought there's no more tears left to cry. Just when I thought I can be me again"Hinata cant tell what he feels, so he just cry.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I Cried

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking this story!  
> I apologise in advance for the dry parts. But I tried my best 🙏 I hope you enjoy this even at the slightest.
> 
> I just want to hurt myself a little bit lol it's because I realized how I love Kageyama that I wrote this. Anyway, here you go.

Reality will never be like fantasy.  
It continues to be a dream of living a magical life where everything seems mysterious but you'll unpuzzle them eventually, where all of your wishes will be granted in a two or three move of a wand, where your heartbreaks will be mend by a single presence of a prince who will transform your horirble world into a dream-like heaven. 

  
This routine sucks. Hinata keeps wiping off his tears and suppressing every sound as much as he can. The walls are too thin, enough to disturb his sister from sleeping sofly on the other room.  
He keeps wiping them off, reminding himself it's been a week since his heart becomes weaker as night arrives and he really. _really_ needs to break this exhausting routine.

He recalls the first time, just the usual.. he came to school all set.   
Being the Hinata he is known for; passionate, cheeky, full of energy, a typical ball of sunshine. But, ever since the reality hit him like a truck.. it feels like every expression is a facade.

He can't look at him at the eyes.

He can't close their distance like the usual.

He can't call his name anymore.

He can't stand his presence like before.

_Why am I changing?_

His breath shortens everytime his eyes met dark blues.

His body trembles, knees shaking whenever they are beside each other. Kageyama headlocking him does not help at all.

His mouth freezes and softens whenever he calls his name like it's a secret or something illegal

He can't have a peace of mind whenever he feels like this guy is in the same room with him.

_Why the hell am I feeling this_

He asked himself for the nth time, feeling his shirt and shorts stick on his body, wet from all the tears falling. He can't even tell why he is crying, but whenever he does.. it feels like the most right thing to do.

  
Morning arrived, instead of the usual parking of bike and waiting for someone to race with, he immediately went to the classroom. Just staring at the empty desk.

For some reason, he thinks last night was the final blast as he can't cry anymore. His eyes are sore and he kind of feels numb. He slap himself to reality. 

_Why am I feeling like this towards him? It's so stupid.._ he mumbled while staring at his bare hand.

He gulps.

_I can do this. No more odd act-_

"Oi, Hinata" his chair fell off from immediate reaction. Locking wides eyes with the sudden intrusion.  
"W-what are you doing here??" Here we go again.   
Thank god, it's still kind of dark.. enough to hide his trembling body and teary eyes. 

_Just when I thought there's no tears left to cry._   
_Just when I thought I can be myself again.._

_You're here again_

"I knew you'll come early." The ravenett spoke, hands shove on pockets.  
"Ha..HAHA.. yeah"   
He tries his very best to act normal, to hold back the forming fcking tears.

_Hold on, Shoyo. There's nothing to cry for. Not this man. yes, not this amazing setter, not this genius teammate, not this idiot Volleyball freak. Oh wait, that's just like me. No. Not this man. Not him._

_It's him_.

In a snap, all the tears he tries to keep to himself falls straight to his cheeks down to his neck, now absorbed by his white polo.

He cries out from undeniable-unknown pain. Why is he on pain?

_Ugh. crying. again._

His hands grip the edges of the table as he slowly kneels down and sob. 

_I feel so vulnerable.. why??_

The ravenett who is half asleep is now fully awake because of the sudden action of the spiker.

He is frozen from where is standing and can't process everything..it's not even 6 in the morning.

But one thing is for sure, Hinata is in pain.

He walks to him and tries to pick him up but

"Don't touch me!" Hinata back away from him as he cups his face and gasp for air. 

_It's during this time, I can feel my heart about to jump out from my chest,_

_it's during this time, I hope it will remain just the two of us, even if I'm struggling.. it doesn't matter!_

_It's during this time, I am overwhelmed by his attention.. attention that's mine even for a short time,_

_It's during this time, I absentmindedly wish I can keep him to myself. fuck feelings. Fuck teenage hormones._

"Hinata-"   
"DONT CALL MY NAME...please" he sits and tries to regain his composure. 

_Why does it always feel like a dream?_

"What's wrong with you?? You have been acting weird for a week already! Now, you're crying!"

Mad, worried and confused.  
As much as the ravenett feel his blood boiling, he is more worried.

"dumbass, tell me what's wrong." he sit infront of him as he hears him suppressing and wiping off the unstoppable tears.

"I wish I know..." his voice cracks as he sniffs.  
"...I wish..I know" he repeat then now looks at Kageyama who is shining bright because of the peeking sunlight. The scenery is too mesmerizing that he stop sobbing.

"You're..shining.." he sniffs. 

the ravenett finally speaks.

"We're opposite..right now" earning a "ha?" from the messed up red-haired.

He can tell he is kinda going back to normal now.

"The sun cant reach you, idiot" he picks up Hinata's arm to move closer infront of him, now blocking the sunlight.

"Oh" The ravenett stares at Hinata and the sky back and forth.  
"W-what?" the red-haired gulps.

Kageyama pulls up a small smile not breaking eye-contact. Hinata swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"This is better" 

Hinata blinks, still looking at the ravenett beneath him. Then he realized what he meant,much to his assumption.

"No, this is better.." he moves forward and rest his body against the tall man. Suddenly, all his worries and weigh inside his chest flies away. _Damn, this is what I have been waiting for._ He felt gross but it's the truth.

He felt Kageyama tensed but relax eventually. 

"..yeah"   
they both chuckles as they welcome the presence of the peeking sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making all the way here! I hope you liked it 😊 I'm sorry for wrong words or grammatical errors, English is not my first language. <3.  
> Please be safe and sane! Love y'all 🧡


End file.
